


Okay, Huckleberry. It's time to choose. Me or Riley. (Lucas finally chooses who he wants to be with).

by Harrypotterfan198



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrypotterfan198/pseuds/Harrypotterfan198
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas finally chooses who he wants to be with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okay, Huckleberry. It's time to choose. Me or Riley. (Lucas finally chooses who he wants to be with).

**Maya:** Okay, Huckleberry. It's time to choose. Me or Riley.  
 **Riley:** Yeah! It's time to choose.  
Maya looks over at Riley and says, “Riley, I just said that.”  
Lucas looks at Riley and Maya.  
Farkle walks over.  
Farkle looks at Lucas, and then he looks at Riley and Maya.  
 **Farkle:** What's going on?  
 **Riley:** Lucas is choosing who he wants to be with.  
Lucas looks at Riley and Maya.  
 **Lucas:** I choose...  
 **Riley:** Yes...  
 **Lucas:** I choose...  
 **Maya:** Just choose already!  
 **Lucas:** I choose Farkle.  
Lucas walks over to Farkle and kisses him.  
Maya and Riley look at each other, shrug, and start kissing each other.  
   
Five minutes later:  
Mr. Matthews walks by, sees Lucas and Farkle kissing each other, and Maya and Riley kissing each other. Mr. Matthews shrugs and walks away.  
Lucas and Farkle continue kissing each other.  
Riley and Maya continue kissing each other.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find my story on my tumblr. My tumblr is delightfulpandafestival.


End file.
